Bookworm
by RandomRamenQueen
Summary: Hinata is an average girl that wants what all girls want, a prince charming, ...or at least someone that might be able to live up to some of the heroes in the many romance novels that she reads. One day she believes she meets someone that might be able to live up to her fairy tales. Lets see what our little bookworm can do. There will be multiple chapters. AU hinaxnaru


**So I decided to just start all over with writing fanfiction and go in a complete and total new approach… but enough of that lets begin with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters those Kishimoto's to toy with, but this plot is mine and I shall enjoy expanding it.**

I grew up in a pretty small town it's not special and it's not dangerous at all. I had a more wealthy back round than most, and passed through high school with great grades. I didn't stand out but I wasn't trying to stand out to begin with. My name is Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata; my life is not extravagant or really fun to talk about. I am just a normal young woman, with a intense crush on a man that I do not even know the name of. His eyes a brilliant, cerulean blue his hair was a bright gold rivaling even the sunshine itself. He had tan skin and was a lean muscular looking man with the most amazing smile; he was gorgeous in every possible aspect. To be honest I have never felt a true attraction towards any of the boys that I grew up with and I don't think that I ever will. But, this boy, this man was different; he stirs feelings in me that I have never felt and I don't even know his name.

Well first off let's back up so this story can make sense. After graduating from high school I decided to study abroad, instead of staying in Japan, and go to an art college in America. It was known as the Art Institute of New York, I decided to get my masters degree there so that I could start my own art studio for children. I love working with kids and of course art but I have never really wanted to work in a typical school. I successfully enrolled in the school of my choice after graduating from high school although; it was quite far away from home. This of course had not settled well with my father and protective cousin Neji, but they saw how much I wanted to go and eventually gave their blessing. My younger sister Hanabi on the other hand was beaming and proud of me the moment I told her my plans to leave the nest. So now I've been away from home for quite awhile, almost four months, and I have adapted much better to this hectic, New Yorker lifestyle. I live by myself having saved enough money over the years to be able to live in my own apartment it's a decent size with one bedroom, walk-in closet, kitchen, living room, and full sized bathroom including both a shower and whirlpool tub, though my family constantly sends me money. I have a part-time job at a local book store; even though it is a small store it has a large amount of customers.

Now that that part of the story is over and done with let me explain more about this divine mystery man. About a day ago he had come in to the book store known as Ellie's nook, Ellie being the owner of the place, the door bell jingled signaling another customer had come in. I looked up from the book I had been reading, just some suspenseful thriller I had grabbed randomly; the day was slow due to the fact that there was a snowstorm outside, during this cold January day. He was bundled up in a bright orange scarf and a black trench coat; he had bits of melting snow clinging to his head causing him to shiver uncontrollably. I set down the book that I had been reading and gasped when I saw him. He saw me behind the counter and gave a dazzling smiling while walking towards me. I was so happy that I had decided to look attractive that day despite having nothing to do. My dark indigo tresses were cascading down my back, and I was wearing a dark purple beanie and matching scarf with my black reading glasses. My outfit consisted of a white ruffle blouse, a black waterfall sweater, dark blue skinny jeans, and my black ballet flats. I had a little bit of makeup; I looked up at him through my long lashes and gave him a simple greeting. I was completely and totally infatuated with this man, he pierced with his blue eyes and I sucked in a breath of air to nervous to talk.

"Ummm… hi I was wondering where the fiction section was," he said. I stared at him unable to process what he said.

"Sooo do you know where the fiction section is I mean if you don-

"A-ano th-the fi-fiction section is i-in the far cor-corner to the l-left," I cursed myself for stuttering, but then blushed as he gave another earth-shattering smile. He gave a thank-you and pivoted on his foot towards the book case. I waited till he was out of sight then frowned, angry at myself for having such a quiet, timid voice and slight accent. I have been working quite hard trying to rid both of those things, and now when it mattered the most, all of that training went straight out the window when he walked in. After about twenty minutes he still hadn't returned so I got up to check out what he was doing. I rounded the corner of the book case and found piles of books all over the floor, and in the middle sat a very distraught blond.

"Uhh... E-Excuse m-me but wh-what are you d-doing?" I questioned him. He blushed in embarrassment as if remembering where he was and scratched the back of his neck in a nervous fashion, causing me to hold back a giggle.

"Well you see I was looking for a book that could hold my attention because I have to do a book assignment for my English class, and well I kept looking and looking and well now I'm just surrounded by boring books," he grinned. I looked around wondering how all of those books could possibly be boring, but I smiled nonetheless and began to tidy up the books that were all over the place. He watched for a second then joined in cleaning up the ridiculous amount of books that had been thrown about the aisle. I smiled to myself pointing to spots where the books belonged when he would hold one up questioningly. Once the books where put away I dusted off my hands and looked him in the eyes.

"So I'm going to guess th-that you need a b-bit of help finding a book," I said glad that my stuttering had begun to subside. He blushed again remembering how he had just cleaned the massive amount of books off the floors of the store.

"Sorry about that when I get wrapped up into things I tend to forget about my surroundings, but yeah it would be a big help if you could help me find a book I like. See I do a lot of book reports and well my friend recommended this store to me because he knows of my 'problem' with finding books. He said there's a large variety of books here because you also sell a lot of unknown author stories here, and I really like reading top-notch adventure stories. Ya think you've got anything like that, you know lots of action, attention grabbing, fantasy stuff you know!" I looked at him for a moment thinking of books that matched description that he had just given. I smiled and walked a little bit farther down the aisle. I found what was looking for and plucked it from the case. He looked at me curiously wondering how I could have just simply found a book and deemed it suitable, when he had created a tornado in the store and still had not found anything. I walked back to him handing the book over. "The Odyssey?" he questioned.

"Yes I know it's quite th-the well-known book but I'm sure it's exactly what your lo-looking for. It's an epic poem about a man who must take a long journey to get back home, but there are many trials on the way including a Cyclopes, a sea monster, and reclaiming his throne from a bunch of greedy men. I bet you will really enjoy i-it, though it is a bit long, it's a very lovely piece of literature and gr-greek mythology. He pulled the book from my hands and looked it over. He opened up the large book and began to read the first few lines of the story. I saw his face light up as he slowly skimmed the pages of the book.

"This is awesome thanks so much for helping me, is it okay if I buy the book now?" He questioned. I nodded my head and began to walk to the stores counter/register. He plopped the book down; I picked it up and scanned the bar code.

"The book costs $28.95, would you l-like to pay that with cash or credit, or well you know you could always g-go to the library and check it out for fr-free… Well that is unless you just wanted a copy for just your-yourself?" He pulled out his wallet.

"Well thanks for the library suggestion but it's a lot easier to just buy my books because then I can take notes in'em… I think I would have to pay a hefty fine if I drew inside of one of the public libraries books," he replied rubbing the back of his neck in that carefree way he had earlier. He handed me the money and I bagged up the book for him. He took the bag from my hand, and slightly brushed my finger tips. Electricity shot through me from the light touch as he turned away prepared to leave the store.

"So ummm thanks again for helping me out and I'll definitely be back soon since I have new book assignments once a week," he said. My eyes brightened up at the thought of seeing him again after today. "Well I ought to get out of here before this storm gets even more out of hand then it already has... I will see you next week!," he said. I nodded my head and with that he was out the door. I plopped back down into my chair; I closed my eyes and relived the moment over and over in my head. I began to giggle thinking about the possibilities of being able to live like the women in the many romance novels that I have read. I sobered up a bit when I heard the familiar chime of the bell above the door and looked up to see my friend Ino. I was a bit surprised to her but then remembered that she promised to come pick me up and take me out to lunch today for some 'best friend bonding time' as she put it. She stalked over to me and began to rant about her boyfriend and how lazy he is and whatever other issue she had today.

"Uhggg I mean really sometimes I just cannot stand him, and then on top of it the weather today has been monstrous! I mean just look at how awful my hair looks and another thi-… Hina are you listening to me?" She gazed Hinata. "And hey why are you blushing so much.. I mean I know you do when your around people you don't know but it's just you and me right now so what's up?

"Oh ano Ino I just had a fright earlier ...by a ... a spider yeah a big hairy spider! Hinata Exclaimed. She had no idea why she was lying to her best friend, but something in her told her not to tell Ino just yet…

"Ewwww a spider I hate those things," Ino scrunched up her nose like she smelled something foul. "So are you ready to go out, I know the weather is terrible but you shouldn't have to stay here and starve when it is so dead. Ino was right the only customer today was the blond boy from earlier and it didn't look like anyone else was risking the weather outside.

Hinata shrugged, "Sure let me just close up," Hinata rose up and grabbed the keys to the store; she grabbed her coat and turned the lights out locking the shop up. The two girls left chattering away as they headed to a cake shop that Hinata loved to buy cinnamon flavored cupcakes from. Hinata looked back at the store…_ I will see you next week._

Reviews please!

~R.R.Q


End file.
